Watcher
by MalonSings
Summary: Something strange... That feeling that you are being watched. A pokemon pov fic. The meaning you get depends on how you look at it.


Author's note: It's been a while, but I'm back! My computer troubles are over and I should become a regular again… Okay, this is a pkmn/pkmn fic thingy… I don't really know. I wanna see who can guess who's who. The one telling the story should be kinda easy if you know your pkmn (but if you know _me_ at ALL you should be able to guess without even reading this cause it's my fav!(hint)). The one she's talking about should also be sorta easy. I do not own Pokemon and blah, blah, blah. Please enjoy!-

_XOXO_

What is one to do? I just can't seem to figure it out. My thoughts have been set adrift as of late and that can't be a good sign. Life used to be so simple, nothing ever changed. All of everything stayed the same. No new faces, no battles, nothing… till that one fateful day.

Through my usual route I traveled. I never strayed from my path. Through the forest I walked, watching the scenery pass. Now that I think, it was awfully quiet and I felt kinda lonely. I wanted to see someone, anyone, even those hyperactive Rattata brothers.

Every time they found me they wanted nothing more than to play. They'd pounce, and scurry, and pull my tail. Boundless energy day by day. They could never get enough of me. Asking me to do such simple tasks like telekinetically lifting a twig and tossing it for their amusement. To them, psychic powers are amazing. With all of the time I've spent practicing and training myself, such simple games were almost fun. Why do I train so much? I really have no answer. It let's time pass…and keeps me from getting lost in thought.

With not a soul in sight and my senses picking up nothing, I stopped by a small spring to gaze and rest. My reflection in the water was still. No ripples from passing Poliwag or Goldeen. The jewel on my head reflected a dash of rainbow from in the solid ruby. The air was calm, but in the water an odd reflection caught my eye.

Quick as I could, I spun to look… Nothing…. A sound in the trees, and once again I turned to meet it. Once again I missed it. I could almost feel someone watching me, studying me… Someone I didn't know. Yet, as cautious as I am, I felt at ease. This gaze was neither piercing nor frightening, but soft and almost curious. I turned back to look in the water.

Using a simple thought, I lifted a small orb of water and held it in the air with my eyes. Then, suddenly, many other small orbs of water rose from the spring, none of which were my doing. The watcher? Could it possibly posses the power to rival me? None of the forests residents could ever match me… who was this?

These orbs of water began to slowly move towards mine. Then began to join it and created an enchanting sphere of water, sparkling and shimmering all the same. I released my grip on it and it continued to shine.

The orb, too beautiful to explain, then did something miraculous and it almost drove me insane. This ball of liquid began to glow, blue, red, green, just another rainbow. Then the color seemed to settle, a vivid rosy color. I didn't understand it, but it drove my senses wild. The air currents were corrupted and my ears grew hot. I was so confused with the emotions I got. One in particular, when later asked, almost no pokémon could explain… my heart began to race and my thoughts began to wane.

The orb then slowly descended to the pool from whence it came, and delicately melted back the same. My heart still pumping, I looked around. Searching for my watcher which has yet to be found. Distressed as I was I couldn't calm down. I knew he was here, just didn't want to be found.

As I turned back towards the water there was something floating on its surface. A bright pearly-pink flower, lovely as could be. I believe I still wasn't thinking straight, as I was still flustered, touching the water, I fished the flower out with my paw and carried it home in my mouth… No telekinetics at all.

Now every day I awake beside that flower. Despite the time that has passed, it has never wilted or browned. I could stare at it for hours, the one who gave it unaware. I also take the time to stop by the spring. After a game the brothers, I rush there with nothing but hope that _he_ could be there. I catch my breath and look into the water, but my reflection is unstable with ripples of other lives. One day I'll see him, one day I comprehend what I feel… I'm on a constant lookout for the watcher, and maybe he's watching me.

_end _

A/N- So? Any guesses? If _nobody_ gets it (which is _highly_ unlikely) I'll post it up after a few reviews, er… something. - R&R if you would be so kind.


End file.
